


Don't Go

by apostapals (apostapal)



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Gender-Neutral Hawke, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 00:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7867684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apostapal/pseuds/apostapals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fill. That awful conversation before Hawke parted ways with Anders to go find out what was up with the wardens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Go

“If this is Corypheus, you know I have to look into it.”

All the logic in the world wouldn't soothe the worry coiled in Anders' chest. The moment Hawke got that letter from Stroud and slid it across the tavern table to him he'd been a mess. But they were determined, and felt responsible, and Anders had already failed to convince them that this wasn't their job. He knew he'd lost but he wouldn't go down silently.

“You can't keep taking responsibility for the things that just happen around you. If the wardens hadn't meddled in the first place you never would have ended up there.” he said, voice a sharp whisper in the dark of their rented room.

Hawke had paid up for a week when they arrived in Amaranthine. After that, they'd instructed Anders to meet with Bethany and head north. Away from the oddly behaving wardens.

They still didn't know why the wardens were acting so oddly. That nagging in their heads growing slowly louder as time passed. _Singing_. When Anders let his thoughts drift, it got louder. It was, perhaps, more terrifying knowing what it was. And knowing they all heard it now.

“It was still my blood that removed the seals, Anders.” Hawke remained calm, frustratingly so. “If they need it to reseal him then I should be there.”

Anders wanted to scream. Instead, he wilted into against their side with a huff. Hawke took his weight, one arm wrapped around his waist, and sighed softly in return.

“I'm sorry, I know you worry.”

“Worry does not begin to put a word to it, love.” Anders said.

After a moment, leaning on Hawke with his fists bunched in the fabric of their coat, Anders asked, “Will you reconsider having me go with you?”

“No.”

Hawke's voice was firm, their grip on Anders' waist tightening ever so slightly. This was their turn to be anxious and afraid, to feel something gnawing at their heart.

“You don't have to face this alone, I could—“

“Anders, you know it's not safe.” Hawke was back to calm, anxiety forced down into the pit of their stomach, “Corypheus can control wardens and even if it's not him... I won't risk having you near anything the Chantry is involved with. We don't even know if we can trust them.”

“Hawke—“

“ _Anders_ ,” Hawke cut him off, free hand taking hold of his chin gently, “you won't even have time to miss me, I promise.”

Anders met their gaze, brow furrowed, and sighed. Hawke just smiled, that lopsided little thing he loved so much, and pulled him into a kiss. Both of them drew it out for as long as possible, hoping it wouldn't be their last. When they parted Hawke quickly leaned in again and pressed their lips to Anders' forehead, free hand tangling in his hair and tilting him closer.

“I love you.” he said hoarsely, fingers still clutching Hawke's cloak for dear life.

“I know.” Hawke mumbled and pressed another kiss to his forehead, “I love you.”

They pulled apart agonizingly slowly, though hardly slow enough for either, left with nothing but their fingers twined as Hawke towed Anders towards the door with them. Just as Hawke's fingers slipped from Anders' hands he caught their sleeve and Hawke paused, arm outstretched in the doorway.

“Promise you're not going to leave me all alone.”

Hawke smiled, mimicking Anders' hold on their wrist, and nodded.

“I'd never leave you.” they said, “Like I said, you won't even notice I'm gone.”

Anders nodded and slowly released their arm. They traded another ' _I love you_ ' before Hawke pulled the door closed and left, the room feeling darker and colder almost instantly. Anders stared at the door a moment, anxiety threatening to burst his rib-cage apart, and sighed heavily.

“I miss you already.”


End file.
